Black Leg Style/Diable Jambe
Diable Jambe is the latest addition to Sanji's original fighting style, where he heats up his leg, adding extreme heat to the impact of his kicks. In this form, Sanji, due to the high temperature has the ability to burn his opponents. While like this, he can light his opponent on fire. It is also later revealed that Sanji can utilize this with either his left or right leg. Information *'Users': Vinsmoke Sanji *'Fighting Style Focus': Legs and feet, Friction Heat Techniques *'Coiller Strike' (Neck Strike): This technique is a new version of Collier Strike, but now combined with Diable Jambe. Sanji jumps into the air, appearing in front of his opponent and then lands a devastating kick to their neck. This kick is not only strong enough to send the opponent flying while burning them, but also releases a small stream of fire that pierces through the opponent's body. *'Mouton Shot' (Sheep Shoot): Sanji performs a Mouton Shot while using Diable Jambe to enhance the power of the attack. *'Premier Haché' (First-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs into an opponent's stomach rapidly various times, but Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power. *'Flambage Shot' (Flaming Shot): In the air (sometimes several feet from the ground), Sanji kicks the side of an opponent with his foot and Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power, often with explosive effect. The target is usually kicked downwards, causing them to come crashing into the ground. This was first seen being used to finish off Jabra, though he had to use the other leg to deflect half of Jabra's Jushigan, in order to "reserve" his flaming leg for the finishing blow. "Flambage" is the French word for "flambé" (a cooking procedure in which alcohol is added to a hot pan to create a burst of flames). *'Extra Haché' (Highest-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji leaps into the air and launches a fierce barrage of flaming kicks, the light from the attack and the speed at which it is delivered make it look like one big fire blast. *'Frit Assorti' (Fried Assortment): A completely revamped version of the original Frit Assorti. Jumping high into the air, Sanji delivers three simultaneous kicks in three directions (left, right, and forward) while using Diable Jambe. *'Bien Cuit: Grill Shot' (Well Cooked: Grill Shoot): A new technique learned after two years of training in Kamabakka Kingdom. Running at his target at incredible speeds (if done underwater, after using Blue Walk), Sanji will spin around slightly and deliver a strong back kick to the center of his target. This will burn a significant amount of the target (considering that it was used underwater, several thousand meters down) around the kicked area and leave a crisscrossed grill shaped burn. *'Poêle à Frire: Spectre' (Frying Pan: Spectrum): Another new technique learned after two years of training in Kamabakka Kingdom. After using Sky Walk, Sanji kicks repeatedly downward with his flaming leg, to take out multiple opponents. The way Sanji moves his flaming leg is very similar to the way Ivankov moves his head while using Ganmen Spectrum, which seems to be the reason why Sanji decided to put the "Spectre" word (which is French for Spectrum) in the name of this attack. *'Hell Memories': After closing his eyes and remembering his painful time in Kamabakka Kingdom, Sanji immediately becomes enraged, his whole body catching fire. He then delivers a powerful kick to his opponent, setting their entire body on fire, and causing great damage. This attack generates an enormous amount of fire, even enough to encompass the humongous Wadatsumi. Trivia *"Diable" means "Devil" in French and Catalan and "Jambe" means "Leg" in French. This probably comes from "à la Diable", a term used for spicy recipes in French cuisine. *When using Diable Jambe, Sanji assumes a stance and fights similar to the fighting style Muay Thai, which relies on strong direct kicks. Category:Fighting Styles